


Family matter

by Mercaore



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercaore/pseuds/Mercaore
Summary: Arthur stays at Curts apartment when someone knocks on the door.





	Family matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction, I dont own anything.   
> In this one I call Curt Wild´s sister "Jen" and she have twins. Postmovie.   
> Sorry for bad english, it is not my native language.

It was a hesitant knock on the door. Arthur wakes up from his work. Should he open it? It was Curt's apartment after all and he had only been with Curt a couple of times. But it was also rude not to open. The curiosity got the better of him; he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly; there was a woman on the other side. She looked strangely familiar. She gave him a curios look and then hesitated before saying:

”Is Curt home?”

”Um, no, he is on a meeting with his manager. Should be back soon though.”

She nodded.

”I'm Jen Wild. Curt's sister.”

Arthur stood dumbfounded, staring at her. That's why she had a familiar look. Her blue eyes (so much like Curt's) observed Arthur, scanning him from top to bottom.

”Err, com in.”

”Thank you.” Jen Said and stepped inside.

”Want something to drink?”

Jen smiled (again so like Curt) and went to the living room and sat herself on the sofa. ”Thank you, but I'm fine. Just need talk with my little brother.”

It felt strange to hear someone call Curt ”little brother”, Arthur had a hard time even image Curt to be an actual person with family and relatives. Curt was like if he had run out from the stars itself.

She smiled again, a bit shy this time.  
”I haven't seen him in years, probably should have called first. But to be honest, I was a bit afraid to.” She looked away. ”I need his help. And I have no right to ask for it.”

Arthur did not know what to say. He did not know Curt that well yet, hopefully”yet”. He really wanted this fling become something more. The thought of losing Curt now made him feel sick. She gave him a warm look.

”You and Curt, haven't been running side by side that long yet?”

Funny expression, sounded like she was talking about animals...wolfs?

”Err, Yes and no”

”Mysterious”

Arthurs face reddens, he was sure of it. There was no way she couldn't have noticed.

”What do you need his help for?..... If may ask?”

”I like your accent. Where are you from?”

”England.”

She laughed a sad laugh.  
”I know that, I'm not that stupid.”

Arthur felt ashamed, the face probably got even redder now.

”Sorry. I'm from Manchester.”

”Joy Division?”

Arthur laughed, or it sounded more like a wheeze.

”Yeah, exactly.”

”It was my guitar you know.”

”What?”

”It was my guitar that Curt borrowed. When he needed to clear his head and do something creative. Father gave it to me, a birthday present, but it was Curt who needed it. So I let him have it...” Her yes trailed off again. ”At least I could have given him that...” Her words not more than a whisper.

Suddenly the front door opened in the hallway of Curt's apartment.  
”Hello?” Curt asked out, uncertain if Arthur was still there. He hoped he was, he really needed those brown and kind eyes right now.

”In here!”

Oh, Thank God yes.

But when Curt walked into the room was it not Arthurs brown eyes he first meet, but a familiar blue one. No, not familiar, family.  
He stopped in his track and stared at her. Jen stood up.

”Hello Curt.”

Curt just stared, not knowing what to say. He hadn't seen his sister in years. Jen took a hesitant step towards him.

”Long time no see...” she trailed off. Then looked back at Arthur and nodding towards him. ”He seems nice.”

”He is.” Curt's voice sounded rough.

Jen looked defeated and nervous.

”I should have called first...but...” she had difficulties' getting the words out. Suddenly she started crying, soft and silent. Like she used to while growing up, Curt thinks. With instinct Curt took the last steps between them and put his hands around her, embracing her.

”Sssshhh, it's alright.” Curt says and holds her tight.   
”It's alright.”   
Arthur could she her sobbing and fighting for air against her little brothers neck. His lover's neck. Wet marks against his shirt from her tears.

”Tell me what's wrong” Curt's voice was not more than a whisper.

”You are gonna get mad.”

”On you, don't think so!”

They stood like that for a five minutes more. Curt made them turn slowly so he could face Arthur. Without using any sound, Curt says”I'm sorry" to Arthur.

Arthur shrugged and silently asked”should I go?”

Curt shook his head and formed a "no, please stay?”

Arthur smiled and nodded. Feeling more at ease knowing his presence was not an unwanted one.

Finally Curt made Jen step back and he looked her over. Jen was looking down, and then shut her eyes closed. Only concentrated on breathing, as if it alone was a really difficult task.

”Hey?” Curt put a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head down towards her face.  
”What could upset you so?”

Jen took a deep breath and looking up straight at Curt, a look of plea and determination in her face.

” You know that I got twins right?”

A chuckle escaped Curt. ”Yeah!” Then he felt like someone had thrown him in ice.  
”Don tell me something have happened to them!”

Jen smiled a weak smile.  
”It’s Stella, she have...cancer. And I...I need help...” she stopped.

Curt could feel his body get even colder. 

”With what? Tell me.” Curt could hear his own voice get more and more colour of panic in it.

”Money.” She winched. ” I need help with money. But it's for Stella!” She added.

Curt stared at her.

”You mean that you were afraid to ask me for money to help you save your daughter?” He whispered. Arthur could see a strike of grief in Curt's eyes, and disappointment.

Jen started crying again.  
”Yes.”

”What kind of a selfish beast do you think I am? How could anyone even refuse...?”

”I thought, considering all the times I should have helped you, but didn't, then way should you help me now?”

Silence.

”Because I love you.”

Jen started trembling.

”Just like that?”

”Just like that. And because Stella is my family.”

”"Family", doesn't say so much though, does it.”

”Sometimes it does.” Curt whispered as his eyes watered. ”I have missed you, so much.”

Jen gulped and jumped at Curt and throw her arms around him. She kisses his head.

”I missed you too! I used to be so worried about you. Even when you got yourself famous, maybe even more then.”

Arthur had been standing on the side watching everything. Not knowing what to do or say. Then he finally spoke up.

”Should I put the cattle on? You want some nice cup of tea?”

Jen laughed.

Curt snorted,”Well he IS British.”


End file.
